LEB:PC:Vex (pathfinderq1)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 1d10+8}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+13 vs. AC; 1d10+6 damage, Heavy thrown, range 5/10}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, (HIT) 1d10+8 damage, and one enemy adjacent to Vex (other than the original target) takes 8 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=(Requirement= must be using a two-handed weapon); +13 vs AC; (HIT) 1d10+1d6+8 damage; (Special) This power may be used in place of a basic melee as part of a Charge- if Vex is raging, she can move 2 extra squares as part of the Charge.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Thunder, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs. AC; Hit: 1d10+8 damage- Vex then howls in a close blast3 which includes the target. Each enemy in the blast, other than the original target, takes 3 thunder damage (If Vex is raging, enemies take 6 thunder damage).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, targets 1 or 2 creatures; Hit: 1d10+1d6+8 damage. Effect: If Vex chooses to target 2 creatures, she can Shift 1 square after the first attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Close burst 1, each enemy in burst that Vex can see. +13 vs. AC (Vex gets a +2 bonus to the attack roll if she is wielding an axe, a flail, a heavy blade or a pick);(HIT): 1d10+8 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Primal, Rage, Weapon |Power Description=Close burst 1, targets each enemy in the burst that Vex can see; +13 vs. REF; Hit: 1d10+8 damage, and the target is knocked prone. Miss: Half damage, and target is not knocked prone. Effect: Vex enters the rage of the macetail behemoth. Until the rage ends, whenever she hits with an attack, she gains 4 temporary hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing |Power Description=Skill power, Heal 6; melee 1, targets Vex or one ally; the target can spend a healing surge.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Languages=Common, Goblin |Strength=19 (+4) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=13 (+1) |Wisdom=8 (-1) |Charisma=13 (+1) |Skills=Acrobatics +6 (+8), Athletics +10 (+12), Endurance +9 (+11), Heal +7, Perception +9, |Feats=Hybrid talent (Fighter- armor proficiency), Battle-hardened, Jack of all trades, Armor proficiency- plate, Heart of the blade |Equipment=House signet ring (Deneith), +2 Versatile rimefire plate, +1 Badge of the berserker, +2 Farbond spellblade greatsword (AV2); Iron armbands of power (heroic tier), Potion of healing (heroic; x4), Everburning torch, Identity papers (with portrait), adventurer's kit; 53.9 gp (+400 gp on credit with House Kundarak bank).}} Character Information Background No one, including Vex herself, knows exactly where she was born, or the details of her earliest childhood. What is known is that she was born somewhere on the western frontier of Breland, beyond the Graywall Mountains- the area now known as Droaam. When Breland officially evacuated that area in 987, some small villages of freeholders stayed behind, attempting to hold out- few of them survived for long. When the Daughters and their monstrous troops laid claim to the unsettled lands, most of the human inhabitants ended up in the cookpots. Some few survived, mostly in hiding, as nearly feral scavengers- Vex was one such person. By the age of twelve or so, she was just barely surviving in the dangerous lands- then she was found and 'rescued' by a raiding party of House Deneith blademarks from the Graywall outpost. While they were mostly in search of desperately needed supplies (and maybe just a bit of monster-killing), they wer quite glad to bring home a survivor. Considering what she had endured, Vex was in remarkably good shape- in almost no time, she went from being a mascot of sorts to a soldier-in-training. While most blademarks began their training far earlier in life, her background more than made up for the delay. In addition to her physical gifts and aggressive streak, she was quite smart, and an excellent student- while she worked hard at her combat drills, one of the outpost's ranking officers (a childless widow named Maribet d'Deneith) began instructing her in academic subjects. Maribet was a swordmage, and a scholar of remarkable ability, but most of the Graywall Outpost troops were hard-edged survivors, with no interest in books or history- Vex was different. By 992, Maribet was rotated out to the House outpost in Metrol- she took Vex with her as an apprentice, and as an adopted daughter (to replace the children she had never wanted earlier in her life). Vex settled into court life with only a bit of difficulty- she had a fierce temper and a drive to succeed, but the ways of a royal court were very different from the life of a frontier outpost. As it turned out, Vex was a far better swordswoman than she was a swordmage, but she still pursued her lessons with vigor. As Maribet's adopted daughter, she was officially inducted into the House in 993 as a member of the Blademarks Guild- given her extensive training, it was assumed that she would serve her 4 years there before joining the Protectors Guild or perhaps even the Sentinel Marshals. In preparation for this, she was given some high-profile assignments (though the House made sure she was working with a steady, experienced officer because of her occasional temper problems). One such assignment, in 994, required her to be part of the detachment escorted a Cyran ambassador into Breland to discuss terms of a POW exchange. With the assignment completed, the detachment was mere miles from the Cyran border when the mists of the Mourning swept across the land- close enough to see that SOMETHING was happening, but not close enough to do anything. While they attempted to breach the mists, they were repulsed and retreated. Vex and her compatriots made several attempts to enter the mists over the next few weeks- none of them worthy of being called a success. After a time, they joined the retinue of the surviving Cyran nobility, and Vex was part of the guard contingent for the Cyran delegates at the Treaty of Thronehold. She served the rest of her assignment in the Blademarks in an alternating cycle of rage and despair- her mentor, and all of those that she considered family had been taken by the Mourning, much as her nigh-forgotten original family had been taken by the Daughters' beast-folk. Her temper, unpredictable at the best of times, got her in a lot of trouble over the next few years- so much so that (especially without the support of her adoptive mother) her application to join the Protectors Guild was denied. Staying in the Blademarks was not terribly compelling- with the war ended, too much of a Blademark's duty consisted of stifling routine and boredom, with no chance of glory. On the advice of some of her senior officers, Vex left the formal service of the House to become an adventurer- while the House had a generally dim view of adventurers, that was far better than joining a freelance mercenary company. With her broad range of skills and House training, Vex has worked for a number of successful merchants and been part of Morgrave university expeditions to a number of exotic locations. But the job market for adventurers is unpredictable at best, and it was certain that she would end up back in Sharn sooner or later- and that she would head back to the Tower's Shard in search of work... Appearance Vex is a fairly tall, with a rangy athletic build- and she is even stronger than she looks. She moves with grace and self-assurance- especially in combat. She is well-tanned and in excellent physical condition, and she keeps her black hair trimmed to a nearly military shortness, as if she is accustomed to wearing a helmet and arming cap on a regular basis. She is a fairly attractive woman, though her features do have a bit of sharpness to them. Vex tends to dress in well-made clothing, in a urban swashbuckling fashion. Black leather boots, folded over just below the knee; loose-fitting heavy cloth breeches and shirt, and a wide-brimmed hat. She also wears what appears to be very expensive 'half-plate' armor- a steel back-and-breastplate, shoulder and arm guards, and articulated gauntlets (with a shimmer of magic, this armor becomes a full set of plate mail- but she rarely bothers with the heavier weight gear except in the most dire circumstances). She usually wears a short blade at her belt and a greatsword harnessed across her back. In town, she usually wears a half-cloak and a wide-brimmed hat; while adventuring she wears the oilcloth long coat normally favored by airship sailors. On her left hand she wears a Deneith signet ring (usually covered by a glove or gauntlet)- she also wears a necklace whose pendant has the Deneith insignia on one side and the symbol of Dol Dorn on the other. Age: 22 Gender: Female Height: 5'11" Weight: 190 lbs Personality Alignment: Good Vex is an inveterate tomboy. She is very athletic and confident, always up for a challenge or a fight- sometimes far too much so, as her House is aware. Physically, she is very capable and competent, and values the same traits in others. She tends to act first and think later, and like many swashbucklers, she prefers to act in a grandiose and flashy manner- but despite her fondness for style and sarcasm, she turns deadly serious when weapons are drawn (As part of her Deneith training, she learned very early that combat is serious business). She has a good heart though, and a steadfast believer in the value of loyalty and a person's sworn word. Attractive, graceful, and schooled in a variety of social skills, she can be a valuable ally, but she is still learning good judgment- she has moments of recklessness and naivety; she also has a fiery temper, and is far too brave for her own good. She also tends to enjoy life to the fullest- whether that means a fine glass of wine, a smooth dance with an elegant partner, or an invigorating chase through the dangerous streets of a goblin-infested slum. She is also more intelligent than most simple soldiers, with a good memory and an academic background that rivals some University scholars. She believes that she has had too much boredom and routine in her life, and she craves the kind of adventures that she has read so much about- and over the last few years her appetite has only been sharpened... While she has a House signet ring she rarely wears it openly, and while her identity papers include her House status she rarely proclaims it- and outside of combat situations she certainly doesn't display the sort of disciplined careful professionalism one would typically associate with a Deneith-trained mercenary. Underneath it all, though, she is far tougher than she looks- both physically and mentally. While she has outgrown her obsessive interest in whatever caused the Day of Mourning, she still is haunted by it, and by what she lost on that Day- though she rarely lets such dark thoughts bubble to the surface of her personality. She does have two particular areas of prejudice: for ht first, she does not believe that warforged have souls (she doesn't hate them for it, she just doesn't see them as "people"); for the second, she has little tolerance for the monstrous races (goblins, gnolls, ogres, minotaurs and so on- orcs and half-orcs are different, at least some of the time)- she does not trust any of the 'beast-folk', and has been known to be openly antagonistic to them (depending on her mood). Hooks * Vex used to be obsessed about the causes of the Day of Mourning- while she has outgrown that phase, she is still interested. She is also interested in exploring the ruins of Cyre. Any adventure involving either of those elements might interest her. * In her Deneith assignments (and her adventuring career so far), Vex has had some uncomfortable dealings with monstrous mercenaries from House Tharashk- incidents not helped by her temper or the details of her early life. So far, there has been blood spilled, but no deaths... While she has a grudge against the monstrous races in general, she is particularly unhappy about monsters who undercut her House's business. * Vex is hot-headed, impetuous, and far too brave, with a fondness for stepping in to help those who seem too weak to stand up for themselves- a combination that might get her into all kinds of predicaments. She is no exemplar of Lawful Good virtue- but she has a good heart, and she won't go back on her word or back down from a fight. Kicker * After her application to transfer into the Defenders Guild was denied, Vex decided to leave the formal Deneith service- she is still a member of the House, but not employed by them at this time. She hopes to rejoin the House someday- maybe if she manifests a dragonmark, or accomplishes some truly heroic deeds, or maybe if she simply grows into a steadier, more responsible person... Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 53gp, 9sp Encumbrance: 126lbs Normal Load: 190lbs Heavy Load: 380lbs Maximum Drag Load: 950lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Normal Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 11 (4 +4.5= 8 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (or 6, depending on armor status) Racial Features Human (PHB) * +2 Str * Languages: Common +1 other * Extra At-will attack power (from class list) * Extra feat * Extra trained skill (from class list) * Racial +1 bonus to FORT, REF, and WILL defenses * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Fighter (Hybrid) (PH) * Combat challenge (hybrid): can mark targets hit or missed with fighter attack powers. * Armor proficiency (hybrid talent): Proficient with cloth, leather, hide, chain, scale, and shields (light and heavy). * Weapon proficiency: Proficient with simple melee, simple ranged, military melee, military ranged. * Hybrid stats: 7.5 hit points; +3 HP per level; 4.5 surges per day Barbarian (Hybrid) (PH2) * Rampage: If Vex scores a critical hit with a Barbarian class attack power, she can make a melee basic attack against an adjacent target as a free action- she does not have to attack the same target that she rolled the crit against. * Hybrid stats: 7.5 hit points; +3 HP per level; +4 surges per day. Feats * 1st: Hybrid talent- Fighter (armor proficiency)(PHB3) * Racial bonus: Battle-hardened * 2nd: Jack of all trades (PHB) * 4th: Armor proficiency- plate (PHB) * 6th: Heart of the blade (AP) Background Deneith bodyguard (EPG): +2 bonus to Perception. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin See the Skills template for assistance. Powers * At-will 1: Cleave (FTR) * At-will 1: Howling strike (Barb) * At-will 1 Racial bonus): Howl of fury (Barb) * Encounter 1: Vault the fallen (Barb) * Daily 1: Macetail's rage (Barb) * Utility 2: Boundless endurance (FTR) * Encounter 3: Sweeping blow (FTR) * Daily 5: Rain of steel (FTR) * Utility 6: Physician's care (Skill- Heal) * At-will (Minor- item): Versatile rimefire plate +2 See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +100 gp base gold, +520 gp (gold parcel, level 2), +512 gp (levels 1-4)= 1032 gp -978.1 gp equipment purchases -------- 53gp, 9sp remaining (+400gp letter of credit with House Kundarak banks) Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 (2) ** Badge of the berserker +1 (AV) * Level 2: Gold parcel ** 520 gp * Level 3: Parcel lvl+3 (6) ** Iron armbands of power (AV) * Level 4: Parcel lvl+4 (8) ** Versatile rimefire plate armor +2 (AV) * Level 5: Parcel lvl+2 (7) ** Farbond spellblade greatsword +2 (AV2) XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. * 7500 XP (Initial creation at level 6 to replace retired character) Total XP: 7500 Changes List changed here * 2010/06/27: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 6 (initial creation to replace Retired character) Approval 1 * Secondary damage from cleave is only 4 not 8. Minor, so approved. Evo Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Like Evo said, cleave is doing too much damage. Like Evo said, approved. Status Approved for level 6 at 7500 xp by EvolutionKB and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved Characters